Kiera Lupin
by honeyduck
Summary: Kiera Lupin is Remus Lupin's daughter, This is Harry Potter's first year, Kiera is a Werewolf, full summary inside! review please!


Hello, It's me again!!!! I had a thought for a story when I was walking home from school and just had to write it! I am sorry for those people who are waiting for an update in 'Harry Potter and the Truths Revealed' but I will get round to it soon. I have been a bit busy lately and I have started it, so no panicking. This is like a monologue of Kiera's point of view. I will change the POV every do often as well so you know what other characters are thinking.  
  
THIS IS SET IN HARRY POTTER'S FIRST YEAR!  
  
Summary: Remus Lupin has a daughter, Kiera. She is a werewolf and is starting Hogwart's in her first year. Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius escapes in Harry's first year. Just read if you want to find out more and PLEASE REVIEW as well PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kiera, Kiera's mom and the Plot!  
  
Hello, my name is Kiera Lupin. I am 11 years old and I am a witch. I am not a normal witch because I am also a werewolf. I am starting Hogwart's today. My first year. To be quite honest, I am dreading it. I am dreading that someone will find out that I'm a werewolf and they will look at me with disgust and fear. It's happened before.  
  
I was on Platform 9 ¾ picking up my truck and climbing aboard the Hogwart's Express and my dad, Remus Lupin, was helping. He was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwart's. Unfortunately, he was a werewolf as well so my mom is going to take over during the full moon. That's what I was dreading really. What if people noticed that my dad I disappeared every full moon?  
  
My dad said goodbye and went to the front of the train where prefects and Professor's stayed. I dragged my trunk into an empty compartment, closed the door and sat down. I looked out onto the Platform to see all the latecomers rushing to get on the train. I lent my head back and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up when I heard the compartment door open.  
  
'Sorry. I wondered could I sit here? I'll be quiet so you can sleep still.' The boy said.  
  
'No, it's okay. I'm awake now. You can sit there if you like. My name's Kiera Lupin.' I said.  
  
'Harry Potter.' The boy said.  
  
'Really? You know, my dad was best friends with your dad when they were at Hogwart's.' I said.  
  
'Wow. Do you think I could meet him? I mean, I know nothing about my dad.' Harry said.  
  
'Sure. He is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.' I said.  
  
'Cool.' Harry said.  
  
'I know. So what house you hoping to be in?' I asked.  
  
'Gryffindor, I hope.' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, me too. It sounds like the best house.' I said.  
  
At that moment though the compartment door opened again and a red headed boy came in.  
  
'Do you mind if I sit here with you both? Everywhere else is full.' The boy said.  
  
'No, not at all.' I said pointing to the empty chair.  
  
'I'm Ron Weasley, by the way.' The boy said.  
  
'I'm Harry Potter.' Harry said. Ron stared at him, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
'Do you...really have the scar?' Ron asked a bit nervously.  
  
Harry lifted up his hair and showed Ron the curse scar that Voldemort had given him when he had performed the Killing Curse that had failed.  
  
Ron looked at it in awe and then looked at me.  
  
'Who are you?' Ron asked.  
  
'Kiera Lupin.' I said.  
  
'Pleased to meet you.' Ron said. We continued to talk until the train pulled up to a stop.  
  
Ron, Harry and I stepped off the train and onto the platform. I saw a man who was massive called all first years. We went up to the front.  
  
'Hello Hagrid.' Harry said.  
  
'Wow.' Ron said.  
  
'Onto th' boats. Only three to a boat.' Hagrid said.  
  
Harry, Ron and I got into an empty boat. When everyone was in the boats they started to move magically.  
  
We turned a corner and Hogwart's came into view. I looked at it shocked. It was nothing like I imagined it to be.  
  
When we got there we all got out and was greeted by a thin lady that had her hair pulled back into a bun.  
  
'I'm Professor McGonagal. Follow me.' She said. All the first years followed her up the steps. Professor McGonagal stopped and turned around.  
  
'Wait here. I'll just make sure they are ready for you.' Professor McGonagal said.  
  
A blonde headed kid came up to us.  
  
'So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwart's.' He said. Harry turned a looked at him in the eye. The boy put out his hand.  
  
'Draco Malfoy.' The boy said. Ron tried to hide his laugh but Draco noticed.  
  
'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, hand-me- down-robes. You must be a Weasley. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. It's not best to make friends with the wrong ones. I can help you there.' Draco said still putting his hand out.  
  
'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thank you.' Harry said.  
  
'You've made a big mistake Potter.' Draco said.  
  
Professor McGonagal had come back and tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco gave Harry one more evil look and went back to where he was before.  
  
'They are ready for you now.' Professor McGonagal said. They followed her into the Great Hall.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


End file.
